Secrets of the Moon
by Yami Mariko
Summary: *Part Two of the Moon Series* Tomoyo... Destined to be the Mistress of the Moon Deck... But destiny hadn't counted on defiant guardians, ruthless cards, and problems at every turn...
1. Tomoyo Becomes the Cardcaptor!

Disclaimer - I do not own Card Captor Sakura. 

A/N - Hi! I bet everyone still wants me to continue Destiny Awaits and Rulers of the Elements. I will don't worry, only I'll do it at my own pace. Also, REVIEW my fics if you really want me to do it. Otherwise, I'll just work on other things. 

The entirety of story's basic idea should be given to my internet friend, Eleanor. No, really. She e-mailed me the idea and I owe it to her! :D 

Although I slightly prefer Syaoran over Tomoyo, there already is a fic on ff.net where Syaoran is the Cardcaptor. So, Tomoyo is the Cardcaptor this time. This might be similar to Destiny Awaits in the fact that there is cards. However, the plots are way different. So, please stick with me for both stories, despite their similarities! On with the story!!!

****

Chapter One - Tomoyo Becomes A Cardcaptor! 

****

It had been a little over 4 years since Sakura had transformed all of the Sakura Cards. She and all of her friends had changed over the years, from innocent little children to knowledgeable young teens. Sakura Kinomoto, age 15, was a emerald-eyed beauty. She was very popular with old friends, new friends, and had very few enemies. Everyone admired her kindness, good looks, and athletic abilities. She was very popular with the boys. Her magic skills were at their highest right now and she had been having peculiar dreams lately. As she arrived at school, mainly preoccupied with her dream, she ran smack into her boyfriend Eriol Hiirigaziawa. 

"Hoe!! Eriol-kun!" 

"Hoe yourself. You should have been paying attention. What's on your mind?" The blue-haired-blue-eyed genius stared at her curiously. He, was basically in the same situation as Sakura, a popular, good looking boy. As a sorcerer, he had been sensing some strange auras, but nothing more. 

"Let's go somewhere more private, please?"

"Certainly." As they walked to a private spot, they passed two familiar faces. The faces of Tomoyo Daidouji and Syaoran Li. About a year after the cards had been transformed, Syaoran came back to find a lot of changes. Number One, Sakura was stuck on Eriol. Number Two, Tomoyo was heartbroken by this turn of events and refused to stay with Sakura or ever take back Eriol. Number Three, he was falling in love with Tomoyo and when Sakura came to claim him, he told her and… you can imagine what happened. Needless to say, these events had changed both teens. 

Tomoyo, while as lovely as ever with her long gray hair and sapphire blue eyes, was more quiet and withdrawn. Her mood always seemed to be sad, except in those rare moments when she was alone with Syaoran. She was smart and kind, but had few friends other than Syaoran. 

Syaoran, while was as stone-faced as ever, was genuinely concerned about Tomoyo. It didn't show too much on the outside, or the girls would find him, with his chestnut hair and amber eyes, undesirable. Only in his eyes, when he looked at Tomoyo, was it obvious. He had noticed her rapid change from when he left to when he returned, and his only wish was that she return to the way she was. If any of these teens beforehand knew what was coming, they would be banding together. 

Once in their "private" place, Sakura told Eriol of her dream. "I was standing on Tokyo Tower, just like in my other dreams. Only, I was standing there with you, the guardians, and my friends. We were watching someone fighting someone else, kind of like when I was fighting Yue." 

"Were you able to see who was fighting?"

"Well, sort of. I saw someone with fairy wings… they were wearing some sort of fancy ceremonial looking robes, and the person the fairy was fighting had long hair and a wand…"

"Hmmm…"

"Do you have a theory, Eriol-kun?"

"Maybe, Sakura-chan, maybe. I'll tell you after school." The school day passed uneventful and when Sakura and Eriol finally arrived at the park, they were in for a surprise. 

There was a dainty little sunshine-colored cat with sparkling ruby eyes. She had a tiara with a piece of gold carved into the shape of the sunflower. She was holding a necklace with a little key attached on it. The key's head had a crescent moon with a pretty little pair of fairy's wings on it, just like the wings on Sakura's staff. It had a small circle surrounding the moon. The whole key was golden with silver trimmings. 

"Pardon me, but why are you here?" Eriol seemed to know this cat. "I thought you would be guarding the Moon Cards?"

The kitten, for it was a really small cat, turned around. "Clow-sama? Are you…"

"Hai, I am the reincarnation of Clow Reed."

The kitten's ruby eyes lit up. "The cards have scattered, and I am to find the Cardcaptor." 

Eriol smiled at the kitten. "Do you know who it is you are to find?" 

"I am to look for the one with the appropriate aura."

"Do we have the right aura?"

The kitten stepped forward and concentrated. "Iie. But the aura is near. Follow me. Maybe you can aid the chosen one in her quest." Eriol and Sakura exchanged puzzled looks. Her? The kitten marched off. 

They followed the kitten across the park to a nice clearing where Syaoran and Tomoyo were doing homework. Both looked up and were obviously surprised. Once the kitten had approached Tomoyo the key had started to glow. The cat brightened. "You are the chosen one!!" 

Tomoyo looked completely mystified. "Huh? What are you and what are you talking about?"

"I am Himewari, the Sun Guardian of the Moon Cards. They have scattered away into the winds and now, I need the Cardcaptor! Since the key glowed to your aura, you must have the appropriate magic to capture these cards! Do you agree?"

"Well, if I have to do it, I will."

"Excellent!" Himewari shut her eyes. The key glowed and it started growing. Himewari also started glowing. Suddenly, her voice rang out brightly. "Grab the staff!"

Tomoyo obeyed and the staff, now a bigger version of the key, stopped glowing. Himewari also stopped glowing. She had a pair of fairy wings and was slightly bigger. "Yay! A Cardcaptor is born!" Himewari danced around happily. She jumped into Tomoyo's arms and said quietly, "I will tell you everything you need to know when you take me to your home." Tomoyo nodded. Himewari turned toward Sakura and Eriol once more. "I believe that I could use your assistance one day. Until then, sayonara!" Sakura and Eriol turned to leave but not before they saw an interesting conversation between Syaoran and Himewari. 

"Who're you?" 

"Syaoran Li."

"Why were you with Tomoyo?"

"I'm her friend."

"What was your name again?"

"Syaoran Li…"

"Hmmm. Syaoran, Xiao Lang." Eriol just managed to hear the words, "Powers drawn from the moon," just before he and Sakura left. 

A/N - *staring at a Card Captor Sakura DVD* Huh? Oh, sorry. I got a CCS, uncut, subtitled DVD for Christmas. Yes, the original version, I love it already. Pity Syaoran isn't in it yet… Anyway, thanks for reading. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Anyway, if you don't review, no chapters for any stories or any new ones. Sayonara for now! 


	2. Tomoyo and the Unpredicatable Himewari

A/N - No one's reviewed my newer stories. I mean, I can understand the Invader Zim, but not Rulers of the Elements (okay, maybe because I never updated that one in a while…) or this one! If people review Destiny Awaits like crazy, how come not this one? Anyway, this doesn't start out as one of my standard S+T fics. As of now, Tomoyo is still in love with Eriol, and poor Syaoran is secretly in love with Tomoyo. This chapter is one of those dull ones that explain everything. I'll try to make it interesting. 

****

Chapter Two - Tomoyo and the Unpredictable Himewari

"So, you're going to explain everything about these Moon Cards?" 

"Hai! There's a lot to tell you. But first, I'll have to give you some background information about the creator of these cards." 

Tomoyo sighed. It would figure that her guardian talked more than Kero and Suppi combined. At least she didn't eat that much or read or play video games. Thank heavens she didn't go nuts about sugar. 

Himewari looked exuberant about having someone to talk too. Her fellow guardian had tolerated her almost constant chatter, and was able to chatter on just as well, but she hadn't seen the Moon Guardian in a while so she was bored. "I'll explain everything you need to know. Do you want just facts or an in-depth coverage?"

"In-depth." 

"Okay! I haven't been able to talk to anyone for a long time!" (I'll write it in legend style because it's easier to format. Call me lazy…O-O;;;;) 

_The Moon Cards were created shortly before Clow Reed was born. In fact, it was Clow's own mother who created them. When she and Clow's father met, she and he each advanced their decks, adding a little bit of the other's ideas into their cards. Because of this, the Moon Cards contain a little bit of Western magic, aside from the usual Eastern. _ _When Clow was born, he made his cards a perfect combination of both of his parent's decks, which is how the Clow Cards came to be. _

The cards Clow's father created were ferocious and powerful. They were more brute force than speed or intelligence. They were faithful to their Master and the Guardians only, no one more. Their guardians, Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun, are designed especially for that, being that they are energetic, powerful, and patient enough to control the cards. 

The Clow Cards, are very powerful, in the manner of the previous deck, but Clow added other things to his cards. He gave them some intelligence and feelings so they would not be reckless killing machines. Kerberos and Yue are calm, patient, and willing to help the cards as mentors, making them perfect for the job. 

_The Moon Cards are different from any of the other decks. They are very intelligent and wily. They have hidden power and use intelligence and speed before power. The guardians are perfect combinations of the other guardians, making them good friends to the cards. _

Before Clow Reed died, he predicted that his reincarnations would inherit the Clow and the magic cards of his father. His mother's cards would go to the one who possessed the proper magic and had both guardian's approval. All of his predictions came true. Sakura Kinomoto inherited the Clow Cards, now Sakura Cards. Eriol Hiirigaziawa inherited the magic cards of Clow's father. They are now called Eriol Cards, and their real name is unknown. Finally, the Moon Cards. They are to be captured by Tomoyo Daidouji. Himewari approves and she knows that the Moon Guardian will as well. 

Himewari smiled at Tomoyo. "That's the whole story. You shouldn't have a hard time capturing the Moon Cards. You're certainly smart enough!" 

Tomoyo managed to smile back. "I wish I was as confident as you are. I just have one question. How come you didn't pick Syaoran-san? I mean, he's descended from Clow's mother…"

Himewari said nothing for a while. Then she finally said, "I have my reasons. Besides, the key reacted to your aura. I can't contradict the key." She fell silent. Then she closed the matter, "You'll find out in good time." 

Tomoyo sighed and let the matter drop. "Well, when do you think the cards are going to show up?"

"Soon, soon. They come at their own pace. Maybe even tomorrow." In her head, she thought, "Once I see where the Moon Guardian is." 

Tomoyo absentmindedly stroked the cat's silky fur. "Well, what do you want for dinner?" 

"Something good."

"I think I can make soup. Do you want that?"

"Sure!" After dinner, when Tomoyo was sound asleep, Himewari flew out of the window to the park. There she met with the other guardians.

Yue frowned at the small kitten. "What is the meaning of calling us out here like this? It takes energy to transform and our masters may look for us." 

Ruby Moon rolled her eyes. "Yue, isn't it kind of obvious that she has something to say?"

Himewari sighed. "Will you stop arguing and listen? The cards are loose and, thankfully, Tomoyo doesn't know who the Moon Guardian is yet. She'll find out in good time, but I have already encountered his false form. We will have problems unless we all talk to him."

Spinel frowned thoughtfully. "Hime's right. If the guardian feels anything other than loyalty and friendship toward a master, it means difficulties for both guardian and master."

Kero hovered impatiently. "Can we just go and talk to him already? He might leave the park! I can't believe he's the false form of the Moon Guardian. I should have known when I first met him…" With that, the guardians flew swiftly through the park, until they entered a clearing, with a silent figure standing there. 

Syaoran Li whirled around to see all of the magic guardians staring at him. "What do you want?!" He automatically stiffened. 

Himewari stepped forward. "Xiao Lang! Reveal yourself! You can't hide forever!" Syaoran stared blankly. Then, the transformations started. 

A glyph appeared and wind started to blow. Then Syaoran started glowing so you couldn't see his features and when the light faded, a teenage boy with fairy wings, Oriental robes, chestnut hair, and mysterious color changing eyes appeared. The immortal Moon Guardian of the Moon Cards stood calmly in front of all his fellow guardians. 

Yue started the conversation. "You could have said sooner that your false form was Syaoran Li. If we had known…"

Syaoran, no Xiao Lang, calmly interrupted. "You would have made me help Hiirigaziawa and Kinomoto better their powers. No, Yue, I am not interested in that." 

Kero was scowling. "Well, you should have told us sooner. I had no idea that you were the Li kid." 

Xiao Lang's eyes flashed ice blue. "I see you did not like my false form at all." 

"Your 'false form' hurt Sakura!" 

"Isn't my fault she fell in love." 

Himewari had managed to keep quiet for a while. Now, she blew. "Your false form seems to have developed feelings for Tomoyo-san."

"Hai, what is your point?" His eyes had changed to a disturbing ruby red and it was a sign he was angry. 

"You, Xiao Lang, have feelings for Tomoyo! Her false form as well, but you are the one who truly loves her! Don't you remember? A guardian is not to love. Immortals don't love."

Xiao Lang turned away from the small cat. "It's not like I can just turn it all off."

Ruby grabbed the smaller guardian. They had always been close, her like a big sister and he as a baby brother. "I understand you have feelings like anyone of us. But the fact remains that your feelings might make Tomoyo fail in her mission. You don't want that, do you?" 

Xiao Lang turned to stare at the butterfly-winged guardian. She was shocked to see his eyes were a abnormal shade of lilac, signifying he was upset. His eyes were strangely misty. Then he spoke. "I'm supposed to keep it all inside? Never tell anyone or show it? I could do that. But one day, she'll find out. I know she will. What will I do then?"

"Umm… You can…"

"What do I do for now? She still likes Hiirigaziawa! Don't you know what it feels like? It feels like someone's ripping out your heart and beating it. I won't tell her yet. But one day, I'll have to." Suddenly, he started transforming back. 

Himewari suddenly realized what he was doing. "Xiao Lang! No…" Syaoran again appeared, only he was unconscious. Ruby Moon gently picked him up. 

Himewari frowned. "Maybe it would be best if we don't bother him for a few days." 

Spinel gazed at Ruby Moon who was looking tenderly at Syaoran. "He'll have to realize he still has to fight her. The Final Judgment…" 

Yue started to take off. But his words remained in their minds long after. "Xiao Lang will stick to his duty, I'm sure of it. But what will possibly hurting her do to him?" 

A/N - I'll bet everyone thinks I showed the Moon Guardian way too early. But I had a reason. For this part of the story, ¾ of it will be about Cardcaptor Tomoyo and ¼ of it will be about the Moon Guardian Syaoran. Anyway, I had my reasons. BTW, Syaoran cannot use his powers until the Final Judgment, although he can transform, and Himewari cannot transform until Tomoyo captures certain cards. I'll have a New Year's fic up soon! Until then, read the newest chapter of Destiny Awaits! See ya! 


	3. Tomoyo's Surprise Bubble Bath

A/N - Gomen! I couldn't update sooner because I had… school. The teachers seem to love dumping math homework, language arts, research projects, and clarinet playing tests on you. They wear you out until you are too brain-dead to type anything. Anyway, this is a more difficult story to write for. So, Tomoyo captures her first card, and poor Syaoran threatens to add more angst fics to the fics I have posted. Oh wait. He changed the genre and the rating of my story. Why? You'll see. _The fics you have posted_ you say? Well, I plan to write more, but… the evil menace known as homework threatens my writing time. 

****

Chapter Three - Tomoyo's Surprise Bubble Bath

Tomoyo smiled happily as she poured bubble bath into the bath water. "Hime-chan!!! Can you watch the water for me?" Hime obediently marched in. "Okay, tell me when it's up to here." She pointed and Hime nodded. Tomoyo went to go get ready, while Hime reflected on the night before. 

"Hmmm. I hope Xiao Lang doesn't do anything drastic. When he gets like this, it's best to leave him alone. If he does anything violent, it will effect his false form more than anything." She sighed and absently rolled over on the bathtub rim. Unfortunately, she rolled right into the bath water. "AUGH!! I HATE GETTING WET!!!!" She hissed in anger, just like an ordinary cat. She scowled as she reclaimed her perch, and failed to notice the rapid increase of bubbles. 

Syaoran had awoken in his apartment. Good thing. Problem? He remembered everything that happened last night. He absently looked in a mirror. "What in the world?" His eyes, rather than a severe amber, were a unusually pale purple. Just then, Nakuru popped in. 

"Ah, good. Your awake. I was starting to think you would sleep all day."

"What are you doing here?" 

"Don't you remember what happened last night?" 

"Oh. That." Nakuru smiled as his eyes changed smoothly into a mix of peach and purple. Peach was recognition and remembrance. Then she frowned. The purple still hadn't left his eyes. "So… what's up with my eyes. Aren't they only like that when I transform?" 

Nakuru rubbed her temples. How in the world would she keep things under wraps this time? "Umm… Something funky happened with your false form and true form. Some of your real form got smashed up with your false form. If anyone asks what happened, say this happens to you every now and then. Now, I have to go back to the mansion before Master wakes up and finds me gone." She skipped out of his apartment with a smile. 

Syaoran slammed the door and locked it. He felt the transformations coming on before he could stop it. Pretty soon, Xiao Lang stood there, unhappy and lonely. He actually didn't want Nakuru to leave. Things felt less lonely when she was around. He hated that lonely feeling. He picked up his sword from the ground where he had dropped it earlier. He knew what he was about to do, and it wasn't good. He held the blade to his wrist, and sliced. 

Tomoyo sang with joy, completely unaware of her friend's plight. She was up to her neck in bath water, consisting mainly of bubbles. Hime sat there, occasionally hissing when Tomoyo splashed her. Tomoyo remained blissfully oblivious to the rapid increase of bubbles, not realizing what they could mean. 

Meanwhile, Xiao Lang struggled to remain in his real form. He knew if he went back to his false form, he would die. The pool of blood around him kept increasing. He was feeling more and more dizzy. His sword lay at his feet, the blade all blood stained. He dropped to his knees, and dimly observed his robes were almost completely soaked with blood. In a shadowy part of his mind, he sensed Ruby Moon and Yue coming towards him. He couldn't put up any blocking spells, aside a weak one that would keep Yue from touching him. 

Tomoyo hopped cheerily out of the bathtub and wrapped herself in a towel. Then she noticed the bubbles were overflowing the bathtub. Then, for a split second, a small face appeared. She gasped. "Hime!! There's a card in the…"

Hime popped out of the bath water. "I know. It's a pretty harmless card, but it's a real nuisance. It has a little side ability of making one's aura hard to sense, when one is coated in it's bubbles. When it's not captured, it can cloud your power to sense auras." Tomoyo frowned. 

"Umm, this is probably irreverent, but is this card a boy or girl?" Hime who had no idea where Tomoyo was going with this, answered quite sensibly. 

"A boy, why?" Tomoyo went red, screamed and ran away. Hime cocked her head to one side. "What? Is that bad?" Hime then shrieked herself and went running. The bubbles were starting to fall out of the tub. 

Yue winced in pain when he tried to pick up the fallen guardian. Ruby shoved out of the way, and scooped the petite guardian up easily. "Baka. He put a blocking spell up so you can't touch him." She frowned at the boy she carried. "Xiao Lang, you idiot. Why did you hurt yourself? You hurt me whenever I look at you." Yue gently put a healing spell on the wounds and paused to inspect some of injuries. 

"It looks like he was cutting himself. Why would he do that?" 

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Yue, have you ever been in love? If you have, and the person you loved wouldn't love you back, what would you do?" 

"Oh… Now I see." He frowned and observed the guardian's feeble breath. Suddenly, Xiao Lang opened his eyes. They were a sparkling silver. Dazzlingly beautiful, but they clearly held pain. He seemed to be unaware of who was holding him and he tried to turn his head to see. 

"No, you mustn't move. It's Ruby-chan holding you." The boy smiled slightly when he heard that, but sighed and closed his eyes again. Ruby gently lay him down on the bed. She then waved her hand to clean the blood-stained rug. She turned back towards Yue. "We should do something to make him feel better."

"What can we do? We must keep his identity a secret. We cannot stay here to take care of him." Yue frowned darkly at the still figure on the bed. "All we can do is hope that he won't hurt himself anymore." The guardians remained staring at Xiao Lang for along time afterwards.

Tomoyo ran back, fully dressed. She held her key in one hand and an extremely soaked Hime in the other. She stared at the bubbles. They were up to her knees and obviously would take a long time to clean up. _I hate mopping the floor!!!_ She thought mentally. "Bubble Card!!!! That's enough mischief!! I order you to clean up this mess and come quietly!!" The Bubble hopped out of the tub and marched toward Tomoyo. He laughed. 

"If you want to capture me, you'll have to solve my questions and riddle!!" 

"And what is this mysterious riddle?" 

The card danced around with anticipation. "Question One!! What element do I reside under?"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "That's easy, you are under the water element." 

"Question Two!! Who is named for the Cherry Blossom?"

"Kinomoto Sakura, Card Mistress." 

The card nodded. "Correct!!!! NOW FOR THE RIDDLE!! Who loves you more than the eyes can see, hidden in the form of a innocent pixie?

Hime's eyes widened. "Tomoyo!! Seal it now!!" 

Tomoyo didn't think about the riddle. She quickly chanted what Hime had taught her. "From the silver orbs of the moon, to the golden ones of the sun, to the stars shining bright, to the comets late at night, I, Card Captor Tomoyo, call upon your powers! Reveal your might into the wand! Power of the moon, bestow yourself into me! RELEASE!!" Her wand quickly grew, and she whipped it out in front of the card. 

"Card created of the moon, with powers burning bright, become the card you were meant to be, and restore the light!! BUBBLE CARD!!!" Her wand slammed straight down and hit a card. The Bubble smiled sweetly. 

"It's a pity you couldn't solve my riddle." The card floated down into Tomoyo's hand, and became a calm, normally colored card. She sighed with relief and then noticed that…

"Hey!! He cleaned the floors!!" She smiled at the card, and went to carefully put it in the book. Hime sighed. Tomoyo had handled this well, but what would happen when she faced the more wily cards? All the cards were gentle, none possessing any evil in their heart, but few were as gentle as Bubble. The cards were not known for brute power, but they did have strength. Every single card, including the gentlest one, could kill if ordered to or provoked in to doing that. Brains, strength, and speed could do more damage than most thought. She had seen evidence of that with previous people who had tried to tame the Moon cards. Too much evidence.

A/N - Okay!! Because of Syaoran, poor thing, this story has changed to angst/romance and is now PG-13. Anyway, this might seem similar to the fic The Moon Cards on ff.net. Anyway, let's make it clear that I did not copy!! If it's similar, it's just my brain's funky ideas. In case you were wondering, the Secrets of the Moon part of the title refers to the Moon guardian's many secrets, and mysterious past, all of which will be revealed later. Sayonara for now!! 


	4. Tomoyo and the Innocent Rose

Disclaimer - I don't own CCS, but I do own Hime. 

A/N - Before everyone gets all mad at me for not updating, I need- *dodges a torch*- to have my say. I have some very good reasons for not updating like a good girl. This pertains to all fics!

1. It's called school? 2. I do like updating things besides CCS, you know… (HELLO PEOPLES! DIGIMON? *blush* can you review it please?) 3. HOMEWORK?? 4. Do you think it's easy to write these things? 5. When you don't get **_reviews_**, (hint, hint.) you get discouraged… 6. I do have a life, you know. 7. If you want more fics then, I do need time to brainstorm. I start a lot of fics, then I go and write for one whenever I have an idea. (After all, it's easier than forcing an idea, which never comes out right.) So, that's why I don't update frequently. 

****

Chapter Four - Tomoyo and the Innocent Rose

Tomoyo walked silently down the path to her home. Syaoran had a raging fever, and she had been helping him a little. For some reason, Ruby Moon and Yue had been at his apartment when she arrived. They had explained, a bit suspiciously, that they had sensed something odd, and they quickly departed. 

Syaoran had been happy to see her, though. He had been unconscious when she arrived, but after a while, he had woken up. She had been startled by his eyes, glowing silver, just like stars, but he had reassured her it was normal. He was asleep now, and she had felt it alright to go home. 

Upon arriving, Hime had inquired what was wrong. "Syaoran-san was sick. I was helping him." 

"Oh, that was nice of you." Hime had acted like she couldn't care less, but she was fuming inside. She acted pleasant for Tomoyo's sake, but she knew where she would be going later that night. 

Syaoran's eyes, still shining silver, were starting to have reddish after-tones when the guardians came to visit later that night. "Is this getting to be a habit or something??" 

Hime, probably the angriest of the guardians, burst. "What is your problem??? You can't commit suicide, you're an immortal. Only thing that'll happen is that your false form will die!" 

Syaoran stared at Hime, confusion in his eyes. "Yue did this before… you didn't yell at him… Why? Ruby-chan hurts other people… You don't yell at her like this… Why me?" 

Kero blinked. "Well… Uh, why don't you ask Hime?" 

Hime, now subdued, spoke at barely above a whisper. "We want to protect you. You're still the baby of the guardians, whether you like it or not. Besides, Tomoyo will be hurt if you die. You're the only friend she has." 

Syaoran, his eyes now with the shades of understanding, blinked with sleepiness. "Oh. Promise me something."

Ruby gently stroked the younger guardian's chestnut hair. "Promise what?" 

"Promise that I can tell Tomoyo-san that I love her… Not now, but in the future. Please?"

"Alright. Now, don't do anything too drastic." The guardians silently flew out, but the words of Syaoran had more meaning for Ruby and Yue. Secret meaning. 

Tomoyo answered the doorbell the next day, surprised to see Syaoran standing there, looking horribly embarrassed. He was holding a single rose, of a pretty white color. "Ano… are for you. Thank you for helping me yesterday…" He stammered through his once well thought thank you. 

Tomoyo smiled and took the rose. "Would you like to stay for a bit? At least for lunch." 

"Uh… Okay, as long as you don't mind." As he timidly followed her through her house, she thought tenderly, _"He's so sweet! Eriol wouldn't have done have the things he does for me. Or would he? Anyway, Syaoran-san is such a good friend!" _

She put the rose in a vase, and she plopped Syaoran down in a chair. "What would you like for lunch?" 

"Uh… Anything, I guess." 

"Well, I guess I'll make soup. Wait here while I get it ready." She darted away. 

Syaoran quickly stood, and gently pulled a lily from his pocket. He gently pressed it to the rose, and concentrated. Flower knew what he wanted. She pulled some energy from the Moon Guardian, and the lily vanished. Syaoran, now exhausted, dropped on the couch, sound asleep.

Tomoyo came back quickly, and smiled at the sight of her friend peacefully sleeping on the couch. She seated herself next to him, and reached over to brush his unruly bangs out of his eyes. Then, she casually look at the rose… and did a double-take. "HIME!!!" 

Hime popped in like greased lightning. "TOMOYO!! WHAT'S THE EMERGANCY!! C'MON, WE CAN HANDLE IT!!!" Her high-pitched shrieks awoke Syaoran, who sat up.

They all paused dead in their tracks. Instead of a single white rose, there were at least a dozen crammed into the vase. "Well, it looks like Flower has invaded your house. Let's get out of here before she starts-" Too late. A ton of flowers started raining down from the ceiling. 

Tomoyo, coughing and choking on flowers, struggled to grab her staff. "From the silver orbs of the moon, to the golden ones of the sun, to the stars shining bright, to the comets late at night, I, Card Captor Tomoyo, call upon your powers! Reveal your might into the wand! Power of the moon, bestow yourself into me! RELEASE!!" She whirled around to face the flowers, but was promptly hit in the face with them. She felt the flowers start piling around her, holding her in place. 

Syaoran, seeing his friend's plight, concentrated on his powers. Flower, sensing his displeasure, stopped hitting him and Hime, but started lobbing more dangerous flowers at Tomoyo, who struggled desperately. Syaoran started toward his friend, one thought in his mind. Protect Tomoyo. 

Tomoyo's eyes widened when she felt her friend shield her from the flowers. "Tomoyo! Seal it now!" 

"Hai! Card created of the moon, with powers burning bright, become the card you were meant to be, and restore the light!! FLOWER CARD!!" The flowers started blowing back into the card, and finally, after a final whirlwind, vanished. Tomoyo sighed with relief, and gently hugged Syaoran, who was standing there solemnly, waiting to see if she was alright. "Arigato Syaoran-san, you helped me." 

Syaoran, still surprised, finally caught the feeling the other guardians must have felt. Ecstasy. 

A/N - Whoa, today was busy. One 


	5. Tomoyo and Syaoran's Jealousy

A/N - Um… Review me?

****

Chapter Five - Tomoyo and Syaoran's Jealousy

Tomoyo was in an especially good mood after capturing the Flower. She walked to school practically dancing. Immediately, she was caught up in the whirlwind of girls heading to talk to the new boy. She sought out Rika. "Rika-chan, what's going on?"

Rika turned, much calmer than all of the other girls. "There's a hot new boy in our class. Most of the girls are all fawning over him." 

Tomoyo looked curiously at her friend. "Aren't you excited?" 

Rika shook her head. "No, I like…someone else. He's over there if you want to get a look." Tomoyo automatically turned, and felt her heart do back-flips. 

He was tall, with dark brown hair, creamy skin, and a gorgeous pair of aquamarine eyes. All thoughts of Eriol and Syaoran flew out of her mind. The boy turned to her and smiled. She felt her heart melt. 

He walked toward her. Tomoyo noted all the girls were looking enviously toward her. He spoke up. "I'm Kazu Matsumoto. Your name?" 

She stammered over the words. "To…Tomoyo…Daidouji." Kazu grinned broadly. 

"Pleased to meet you. May we be friends, Tomoyo-chan?" 

"Hai!" He took her hand and they walked toward the entrance of the school. Tomoyo was so happy she failed to notice that Syaoran and Meiling were walking nearby. Syaoran stopped when he saw her, and his eyes flashed a dangerous copper. 

Kazu was in all of Tomoyo's classes, and she was picked as his guide through the school!! Tomoyo was in one of her happiest moods since she dumped Eriol. 

At lunchtime, she found Meiling sitting with Sakura and the others. "Meiling! I didn't know you came back. When did you arrive?" 

Meiling grinned. "Last night. Syaoran must have forgotten to tell you. Where is he anyway?" Tomoyo looked around. In the excitement of meeting Kazu, she had forgotten about Syaoran. 

Sakura pointed. "He's over there with Matsumoto-kun!" Every head turned to see the two boys glaring at each other. It would have been funny if the situation hadn't been so tense. Syaoran's eyes had turned red with anger, and he was simply staring at Kazu, the need to glare was unnecessary, when you consider the power of his stare. Kazu was glaring at Syaoran, his light blue eyes furious.

What made the situation comical was the difference in the two boys. Muscular Kazu towered over the petite Syaoran by at least a foot. Kazu had a powerful build, and had rolled up one sleeve to boast some muscles. Syaoran was simply crossing his arms, and it was plain to see that he had no muscles to boast. After all, Syaoran relied more on speed and cunning to win fights. 

Tomoyo felt her heart skip several beats. She dashed over before a fight could break out. "Syaoran-san? Kazu-kun? What's going on?" Both turned to look at Tomoyo. She felt Sakura and Meiling come behind her. 

She waited for an explanation. Syaoran simply looked at the ground. Kazu decided to win Tomoyo's favor. "Tomoyo-chan," Nobody saw Syaoran wince when he said "chan." 

Kazu began his explanation quickly. "I didn't do anything, he came up and asked what I was plotting about you." 

Tomoyo turned angrily toward Syaoran. "Did you say that? Syaoran-san, how could you?" Syaoran looked totally shocked. 

"I didn't say that…" Tomoyo gave a rare glare at the confused teen, and Kazu smirked at Syaoran. Tomoyo promptly turned around and took Kazu's hand. 

"Come on Kazu, let's go somewhere else." Their whole posse of watchers looked back at Syaoran, who hadn't moved. He bit his lip, knowing he was going to cry. _Damn you Xiao Lang!! You're so sensitive… _He quickly ran away from the critical eyes, and proceeded to cry alone.

Meanwhile, Tomoyo's friends confronted her. Meiling gazed sadly at her. "Tomoyo, you hurt his feelings!!" 

Tomoyo, who was a victim of Kazu's charms, defended herself. "He deserved it!" 

Sakura, who still felt fond of the Chinese boy, tried to defend him. "Didn't you see his face? If it wasn't for the fact that he's normally stone-faced, I would say he was ready to cry!" 

Eriol abruptly got up. _Those eyes… Being so sensitive… The name… Could it be?_ "That's it!" He dashed away, leaving all the girls staring after him. 

Eriol looked around for the spot where Syaoran had fled to. "Li-san? Li-san? It's important!" Suddenly, he was aware of a muffled sniffle coming from nearby. He looked around, and finally sought out the crying figure. 

The boy paid no attention to him. Eriol marveled at the boy. Even after crying, the only trace that he had been crying was the tears on his cheeks. "You're Xiao Lang, aren't you?" 

Syaoran looked up abruptly. "Why do you care?" Eriol winced at the tone. 

"That's why your eyes change color. That's why you're so sensitive. Kazu's trouble, and he'll find out if you're not careful." Syaoran turned away indifferently. 

"Tomoyo doesn't care. No one cares! Why should I?" Eriol groaned inwardly. It was true when they said Xiao Lang was the sweetest guardian, but after what had happened in the past, all of the guardians changed. Xiao Lang had become seemingly insensitive to everyone else. He was so quiet and shy. 

"Listen! If she finds out, she'll mess up the Final Judgment! You want her to win, don't you?" Syaoran nodded. "Then you have to ditch this false form. Syaoran Li will just vanish, and you'll be fine at my place." 

Syaoran shook his head. "No. I don't wanna just stop helping Tomoyo. And you can't stop me!" He pulled a card from his pocket. 

Eriol realized what Syaoran was planning to do. "No! Don't release the card!!" Syaoran paid no attention. 

"Maze Card, trap the school in you maze…" The card's power blasted out, and Eriol was dimly aware of falling in the maze before blacking out. 

A/N - T+S fans, you need not worry. They do hook up at the end of the series. I'll give you a clue to why Tomoyo is acting so mean. Kazu's magic consists of charms. CHARMS. He enchanted Tomoyo. Ja ne! 


	6. Tomoyo and the First Big Problem

A/N - I love getting reviews.  Did you know you're the only people (aside from) teachers who compliment me?  Oh!  When you read this fic, or any of my fics, do you see any strange, usually Chinese or Japanese characters or these square things?  My internet computer is all screwed up, but I need to know if you all see that.  So please, review me and after all the story comments, add whether the fic is all screwed up with the above or if it's normal.  Arigato!

**Chapter Six - Tomoyo's First Big Problem**

            Tomoyo groggily awoke.  Everything had went dark, and now she was in a maze with Kazu, Sakura, Eriol, and Meiling.  She also saw Chiharu, Rika, Yamazaki, and Naoko.  Dully, she thought, "Where's Syaoran?"    

            Everyone was awake by now, and poor Chiharu looked around.  "Where are we?  What  is this?"  So, Sakura and Eriol tried to explain the confusing mess of magic. 

            Now, everybody understood, but it still bothered Tomoyo that Syaoran wasn't here.  Kazu smiled at her reassuringly.  "Don't worry Tomoyo-chan.  We're all safe in here, and I'm sure he's fine out there."  

            "Oh, so you think you're safe?"  A mysterious lilting voice mocked.  It was the Maze.  She was seated upon one of the walls.  "Only one mortal has gotten through my maze, and that's Mistress Li.  I'm not that soft-hearted Maze from the Clow Deck.  I play tough."  

            Tomoyo spoke up. "What do you mean, play tough?"  

            "There are traps in my maze.  Besides, I am ruled by the Moon.  And he's not known for kindness anymore."   Maze smiled serenely.  "Others have died going through my maze."  She stood up.  "Well, I really must be going. Good luck, you foolish mortals."  With that, she vanished.  

            Sakura stood up.  "People have _died_?  I am not going through this maze!"  The others nodded.  Tomoyo had to admit they were right.  Eriol and Sakura both carried books, and she was a Cardcaptor.  They couldn't afford to die.  

            Suddenly, several graceful figures walked in.  Two were easily recognizable: Ruby Moon and Yue.  But the other two, one dressed in golden, the other in dark blue, were dimly familiar, let unrecognizable.  The figure in golden spoke up.  "Don't you recognize me Sakura?  It is I, Kerberos, the Guardian of the Seal!"  

            The blue figure also spoke.  "And I, Spinel Sun!"  Eriol and Sakura were shocked beyond speech, so they just gaped.  Finally, Spinel, tired of the silence asked, "Well, aren't you going to say anything?"  

            Tomoyo's deep blue eyes glittered so temptingly in the light as she spoke.  "How did you get human forms?  I thought only the Moon Guardians were in a human form…"  

            "We were granted power by our partners.  We were granted false forms from the cards, and using that power, the Moon Guardians were able to shape our true forms once more!"  

            Tomoyo's eyes widened.  "Shouldn't Himewari also have a human form then?"  The second the words had left her mouth, a petite figure appeared upon the walls of the maze.  She had the same chestnut hair as Syaoran, and the same build, but more gracefully shaped.  She was, basically, a female carbon copy as Syaoran.  

            "You called?"  Instead of the humorous ring the words would normally hold, they were as cold as her eyes.  Eyes of the purest golden.  They had no lively light to them anymore.  They were two sheets of ice.  "I am the false form of Himewari, the Sun Guardian of the Moon Cards.  You seem to be having problems.  Should I help the innocent Cardcaptor, brother?"  The word "innocent"  was spoken with utmost hatred.  

            "Now, Hime, why should we be so mean?  But she does have two powerful sorcerers and some 'pretty boy' to help her out…  Let's see if Miss Cardcaptor can get herself out of this one."  The speaker was none other than Syaoran.  His eye were the same golden color as Hime at this point, and they were just as cold.  

            Tomoyo felt her world spin.  _Syaoran?  He's the Moon Guardian?  What…  Why didn't he tell me?  _As if reading her thoughts, Syaoran said coldly, "Why didn't I tell you?  Tomoyo wants to know why her friend didn't tell her?  Oh, I'm so sorry, I can't tell you.  You wouldn't care anyway.  Deal with it on your own!"  She stared into those golden eyes, and a dim thought flew into her head.  _You aren't Syaoran.  Syaoran wouldn't do this.  Why are you doing this to me? _

With those words, both teens - Hime and Syaoran - vanished, and a thick fog rolled in.  All the while, the same word replayed in Tomoyo's mind.  **_Why?_**    

A/N - Sorry for not updating.  Please, please review me!  I'm aiming for at least a total of thirty reviews by the time chapter eight comes out!!  


	7. Tomoyo and the Maze's Tricks

A/N - I NEED REVIEWS!! I NEED REVIEWS OR I WILL EXPLODE!!!  *cough-girquote-cough*

**Chapter Seven - Tomoyo and the Maze's Tricks**

            

            Tomoyo's sadness was interrupted abruptly.  She whirled to face the others angrily.  "What's going on?  Why were they acting like that…"  She suddenly began crying, her anger evaporated.  The guardians looked among each other, as if debating whether to tell or to keep silent.  

            They seemed to come to an agreement, and Ruby Moon turned to face Tomoyo.  "Tomoyo-san.  If you had known the Moon Twins before any of this happened, you would've loved them.  It's impossible to know them and not love them."

            Kazu said dryly, "Well, those two seemed pretty not-loveable to me.  Look how cold they were to Tomoyo-chan.  They sure aren't on my list of favorite people."  

            Yue frowned at him. "The Moon Twins were created by Mistress Li, the creator of the Moon Deck.  She made them when she was very young, which is why they were created pure.  For years, until Mistress Li died, the two served her, and were her loyal companions."

            Sakura frowned.  "So they were created as servants?  She doesn't sound like a good lady."  The others nodded in agreement.  "I mean, weren't you and Kero and Ruby and Suppi all created for your BOOKS, not as servants?"

            "Hime and Syaoran were not created as servants.  When Mistress Li was a child, she wanted playmates, so she created them with her own powerful magic.  At the time, they knew as much as she did, so they were innocent and pure.  But as she grew older, so did they.  She died when she was very young, which is why the two of them still look like adolescents, because they were never given a chance to continue maturing."  

            Kerberos who looked like was going to either explode or talk, began chattering now.  "They learned more than any other guardians because Mistress Li was able to teach them many things, and they continued to learn things after she died.  They, Hime in particular, believed that continuing to learn and become stronger, they would make their mistress's spirit happier.  That's why, for years after she died, they learned all sorts of fighting skills and things that could be useful."  

            Ruby smiled distantly, as if remembering happier times.  "Himewari was the kindest thing you'd ever seen before.  If she saw someone in trouble, or someone that needed help, she would help.  She was often described as the 'ray of sunshine in the sun.'  She was more talented in the physical areas than her brother.  She's a bit bossy and stubborn…  Lucky for her, she's got the most easy-going brother in out of all the guardians.  Oh, and very talkative.  But still, she was so much different from today…"

            Spinel gave his sister a weird look.  "Xiao Lang was the most innocent thing in the entire world.  He was also the smartest.  And the sweetest thing.  I mean, you would've just loved to be with him, because he didn't have a single bad fault.  Okay, maybe he was shy, and he didn't talk to people he didn't know, but he was pretty cool.  Well, he definitely mood-swung a lot.  Sometimes, he would be stuck in playful mode, and well, he could get annoying…"  

            Kazu frowned.  None of this was making Tomoyo happy.  "Well, can you just explain why Hime is a total bitch now, and Syaoran is a nasty jerk?"  

            Kerberos frowned.  "We were getting to that. Before we were all permanently sealed in our books, horrible things happened.  And don't ask what it is, cause we're never going to tell you.  It changed the two of them, I guess because purity can only be contaminated a few times before it is impure and poisoned."  

            Ruby sighed and shook her head.  "And after that, they were always on the defensive, unwilling to help anyone, refusing to let anyone get close…  They stopped being sweet and kind…  They were afraid they would be hurt.  But the worse thing was the loss of Xiao Lang's innocence.  It sort of gave a charm to him, and after that, he was just completely different.  Syaoran is sort of a physical equivalent to all of the confusion the two guardians went through." 

            Then, a high, jeering voice came from the nearby wall of the Maze.  "How dare you talk of the Moon Twins behind their backs!  You shall pay!"  It was Maze.  She was very angry, and began shaking the maze violently.  As they were thrown about, Tomoyo remembered the wand at her neck and the cards in her pocket.  "From the silver orbs of the moon, to the golden ones of the sun, to the stars shining bright, to the comets late at night, I, Card Captor Tomoyo, call upon your powers!  Reveal your might into the wand!  Power of the moon, bestow yourself into me!  RELEASE!!" 

            The Maze paused for a few seconds to watch Tomoyo. Tomoyo used this to her advantage.  "I call upon the power of FLOWER!!  Release your petals to create a blinding storm!"  Within seconds, the Maze was dodging the petals, many of which were sharp and thorny.  

            Now that Maze was on the run, Tomoyo decided to play her only other chance.  "I call upon the power of BUBBLE!!  Release your bubbles to hold the Maze in place!"  And the good-natured Bubble hurried out to do his mistress's bidding.  The Maze was displeased at this.

            "You give in to the girl so easily?  The Sun Guardian would disapprove!"  She made a wall materialize out of nowhere, where Bubble banged against it.  But Bubble was as persistant as his mistress, and he chased Maze.  

            "Yes, but the Mistress oversaw my capturing!  You cannot deny me that!"   Then, with a sudden burst of speed, the tiny card began wrapping itself around the Maze.  

            But although Maze would get captured, she knew what she had to do.  "Such a dishonorable ending!  I, at least, shall go down fighting until the very end!"  She struggled violently, but it was useless.  

            "Card created of the moon, with powers burning bright, become the card you were meant to be, and restore the light!!  MAZE CARD!"  And, as the maze's energy began flowing into the card, the card gave her a look of pure hatred.  It was a scary look, and it chilled Tomoyo to the bone.  It was the same look both Hime and Syaoran had given her a few hours ago.  But soon, the energy was safely inside a card, and Tomoyo could safely say she had capture her third card.  

            Of course, now that the maze was gone, everyone could see her and the others standing in the middle.  "Whoa!  What was that!"  And pretty soon, Tomoyo ended up explaining everything to them.  Then, two voices interrupted her. 

            "Remember this Card Captor Tomoyo!"            

            "You can capture the cards,"

            "But if you do not earn their trust, they are useless!"  Hime and Syaoran standing in a tree, staring angrily at Tomoyo.  For a second, she and Syaoran locked eyes.  His eyes were soft and sad as they looked at her, and the next second, they were gone.  But Tomoyo could not erase his sad look from her memory. 

A/N - Three reviews or NO, and I mean it, NO CHAPTER EIGHT!!!  


End file.
